Haikyuu One-shots
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Requested One-shots I take from readers and write for them! I created this section because I got a hit on my One Piece one-shots and wanted to do other animes! Feel free to message me a request when wanted! First one is Kei Tsukishima, but hopefully I'll get others in for other characters!
1. Payback TsukishimaXOC

**Another one-shot series I am making since I didn't just want One piece ones to rule my stories! I love Haikyuu lately and really wanted to make a Kei Tsukishima story!**

**Please enjoy and feel free to request one at any time!**

* * *

"Kei!" A long blonde haired, blue eyed girl shouted.

Tsukishima turned around just in time for her to launch herself at him and wrap her arms around her neck, dangling in the air as she hung onto him tightly.

"Hi-chan!" Yamaguchi said with wave.

"Hikari…let go…" Kei said with a groan, her weight on his neck becoming hard on his joints.

"Tsu-kun!" Hikari said, putting her hands on his like a frozen double high five. "Are you going to practice?"

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi said excitedly, cowering as Kei glared at him from behind Hikari.

"ne! Kei!" She said, turning around and grabbing his uniform with stars in her eyes. "Can I go? Can I go?"

"No," He said simply, giving a sigh as she began to pout below him. He patted her head, trying to comfort her. She knew he always felt guilty when she pouted like that.

"Why not?" She grumbled, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

He leaned down, putting his face centimeters from hers as his breath ran over her gently. Hikari closed her eyes, her imagination going wild with all the shoujo manga she read. Kei smirked as he looked at her flushed cheeks.

"Because you're injury isn't fully healed yet." He said, pulling back away from her.

She deflated in defeat and slipped to the ground, a puff of smoke coming from her head at the wild imagination she had. Kei smirked and walked past her, finding it amusing with all the reactions she always had for him.

"Tsukishima! About time you got here!" The coach shouted, glaring at the tall blonde with strict eyes.

"We're not all like you who don't have a life." Kei said, ignoring the coach as he vented and raged behind him.

Kei began to block one ball after another as Hinata spiked them over the net, the two of them practicing more on their strong points. Finally Hinata spiked a ball, and Kei this time blocked it, making the small red-head fume on the other side in irritation.

"What's wrong? Too short to get past me?" Kei smiled wickedly, pushing up his glasses as they gleamed at Hinata.

"Kei! That's not nice!"

Kei froze as he recognized the voice, looking over and seeing Hikari standing there in the doors with her hands on her hips. She charged over to him, cheeks puffed out, and fists clenched.

"I thought I told you to stop bringing people down!" She argued, grabbing his cheeks and pulling in opposite directions. "You should smile better too! It freaks people out when you smile like that!"

"Huh?" Hinata said on the other side of the net.

Hikari looked over, spotting Hinata who was watching in confusion at the whole argument. Her eyes shined instantly with big stars. "Kawaii!" She shouted, ducking under the net and glomping Hinata tightly. His face was pressing into her chest she was hugging him so hard. Her cheeks were pink in delight as she hugged Hinata, shaking back and forth while saying he was cute.

Tsukishima nearly popped a vein as he watched Hikari hug all over Hinata. It was her one weakness: short, cute boys. He knew she had a complex and it was one of the reasons he didn't want to bring her here.

"He's so cute! So short!" She squealed, pushing him back and looking closely into his face.

Nishinoya burst out laughing as he walked up to Hinata and patted his back, tormenting the boy due to his height and being played with a girl.

"You're shorter than me!" Hinata argued, standing up straight to show he was right.

Hikari's attention was diverted to Nishinoya this time as she calculated his height in her head and got an evil gleam. "So many adorable boys!"

She tackled Nishinoya to the floor, hugging him tightly as she did Hinata before and pushing his face into her fairly large chest. Nishinoya melted as he reveled in the feel of her chest on his face. His fingers wiggled perversely as he nearly drooled from his own imagination. Tsukishima glared daggers at Nishinoya, angry at him for trying to do anything to Hikari while she was like this, taking her attention, and for her being so oblivious to it all….yes he was blaming Nishinoya for that.

Hikari was ripped away from Nishinoya suddenly by Kei. He glared at Nishinoya again, making sure he saw it this time. The small boy coward back at the possessive look Kei was giving him.

"Kei!" Hikari exclaimed, remembering her friend was there in the room too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her as she smiled. Kei's anger instantly disappeared as he wrapped his own arm around her, glaring at the others, daring them to try and touch her.

"Tsukishima, is she your girlfriend?" Kageyama asked, finding it hard to believe that said boy would have a girlfriend at all.

Hikari opened her mouth as she faced them, about to argue against that statement so nothing was misunderstood. "Ah! Me and Kei are…!"

Kei cut her off with a kiss as he pulled her face to his, monopolizing her stare to only him so she didn't go on a cut boy spree again.

"That's right," He said once he finally pulled away. "We're together."

Hikari's face exploded into red and her head hit his shoulder. She felt so dizzy suddenly, as if this were a dream and she was spinning through it. Kei set her down on a small chair, making sure she didn't stand at all. She reached out as he was about to walk off, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"What you said…." She said, but stopped, not wanting to know the rejection when he gave her one.

He leaned down, face to face with her closely. "Only I can torment you." He watched her, smiling proudly as a blush came over her face.

Kei walked back to the court, leaving a stunned Hikari sitting there in shock and confusion. She couldn't believe it! She's known Kei for years now and she's always liked him, but she never would have thought he liked her back.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted, snapping Hikari out of her thoughts that she was in for a few minutes.

Hinata came racing across the court, and jumped into the air. He slammed his hand down and smashed it into the ball, spiking it to the floor with a loud smack. Hikari's fingers twitched at the sight, her own hand yearning to do the same to the ball; yet she knew that both her doctor and Kei would scold her since she was on watch for her leg.

Last year at the end of their tournament, Hikari had gotten a leg injury. She had to be taken out of the tournament completely because the doctor said there was no way she could play, possibly never again. She felt horrible for not being able to play, and not helping her team win the tournament. She was determined to take care of her leg to the fullest so she could play again. She lived for volleyball, and she wasn't giving it up because of some injury that she knew would heal. It had healed nicely, but the doctor said she still couldn't play yet; they had to make sure she was able to jog, run, and jump before she could play volleyball with its high pressure on legs.

Hikari had been watching boredly as the players swapped out and circled, allowing her time to analyze each one of them and how they played; where they were best at. Hinata was finally out, leaving Kageyama to set for a guy named Tanaka.

Tanaka went to go block the ball, but how his hand blocked the ball made it spin and rocket slightly into the air before it began to fall for the middle spot by the net. Kageyama was quick on his feet as he moved and got underneath the ball, ready to set it for the spiker. Hikari was on the edge of the seat as she watched, intrigued by this team and how they worked together. She slipped her shoes off, hating the feel of the flats she needed to wear for school, letting her toes curl with her excitement as she watched.

Kageyama didn't call out a spiker like a normal setter would, but Hikari could see that both Tanaka and Kei were behind him. Hikari looked at the way he placed his feet, seeing him pivot his right foot slightly, and he leaned forward, showing he was shooting it in front of him.

"Hinata's not in this set!" The captain shouted at Kageyama just as the ball left his hands for the set.

Kageyama seemed to realize his mistake at the last moment, giving a grunt of disbelief. Hikari stood up, not giving her body a chance to full stand before she rocketed off of her toes, dashing forward and across the court faster than they could see.

Asahi on the other side was taking the chance to go for the ball since there was no one to stop it. He glanced down, spotting the blonde hair that was suddenly below him on the other side. Hikari jumped into the air, feeling her muscles jolt her upwards towards the ball.

No one seemed to know what was going on as she lifted into the air with her legs bent back to propel her up, and her arm stretch back, waiting for the moment to hit the ball. Asahi stared in shock as she continued to go upwards, her head passing where his outstretched arm could reach. He couldn't believe it! She had jumped high than him!

Asahi saw the spark in her eyes; the spark that every spiker had when they were about to spike the ball. Everyone on the court watched as her eyes shined with excitement and her light blonde hair billowed out around her from the anti-gravity feeling. Hikari slammed her hand down, feeling the familiar sting of her hand connected to the ball. She looked over the high wall of Asahi, and watched the ball smack into the floor, making her heart soar in joy.

Her feet connected with the floor, almost as if she had floated down. She let out a deep breath, calming her heart that was about to burst with over joy at spiking once more. No one knew what to think as they looked at her staring where the ball hit the court on the other side.

"Ah!"

Hikari jumped in her spot at the sudden shout, coming back to reality and remembering what she just did. She looked over at Kei, watching his expression of surprise at her sudden play, to irritation at her ignoring the rules for her leg.

"Kei, it's not what it….okay it is, but!" She argued, putting her hands up in surrender as he walked over to her smoothly.

Before he could reach her the coach, who was the one who yelled out before, was there in front of her. "That was 'The Angel of the Court'!" He shouted, grabbing her hands and looking at them as if they were magical. "Where did you learn that?"

"Angel of the Court?" Hinata asked, confused as to what their coach was saying.

"It's a move where the spiker jumps so high into the air, it almost looks as if they are flying. They call it 'The Angel' because the one who first did it had blonde hair, blue eyes, like an angel." Sugawara explained, looking at Hikari as she jerked her head around looking for an escape.

Sawamura walked up to her, pulling the coach off since he looked like a kid who found a piece of candy. "Did you know Takeru?"

"Ah! You knew Onii-chan!" She said with a smile, excited to find someone who knew him.

"ONII-CHAN?!" The coach and 3rd years shouted in shock.

Hikari nodded, smiling at them with an identical smile to her brothers. Kei reached past the others, wrapping his arm around her waist. His anger was through the roof as he watched all of them. It was no longer about her spiking, but now it was because of all the attention she was getting. He lifted her up and held her up by his arm from her small stature, glaring at the others with a murderous glare.

"Tsukki, calm down." Yamaguchi said, putting his hands up to his friends.

"That explains a lot though if Takeru is her brother." Asahi said with nod.

"Why didn't you bring her here sooner?" Nishinoya said excitedly. He had looked up to Takeru like a role model.

"Tsukki didn't want Hikari to gather all of your attentions." Yamaguchi laughed, trying to calm them down now. "He likes to have Hikari's attention only on him."

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Kei growled, making the freckled boy freeze and clamp his mouth shut.

Hikari looked at Kei in surprise, not taking him for the jealous type. She smirked, looking at him evilly. "You were jealous." She teased.

"I was not," He argued, but the red of his ears told her otherwise.

Hikari let out a small giggle, hugging him around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. You're the only guy for me."

Kei looked at her, pushing his blush back so the others didn't see it. He narrowed his eyes, watching her smile innocently at him. "You're doing my homework tonight." He told her before he walked over and set her back in the chair. "Don't move."

"Tsukishima! That's so mean! Having her do your homework!" Hinata shouted angrily.

"Maybe he's so stupid he can't do it himself." Kageyama snickered, earning a death glare from Kei.

Hikari smiled them, waving her hand in front of her nose to make the argument go away. "That's not it. It's his way of saying he wants me to come over."

The team stared at her in confusion, wondering if she was stupid or something. Then they realized Kei hadn't argued against it and neither did Yamaguchi.

"You really know Tsukishima, huh?" Sawamura said with a smile, glad Kei had someone this close to him.

"I've known Kei since we were kids." She laughed, feeling proud that she knew him for so long.

"Why don't you play?" Coach asked her with a smile on his face. He wanted to see more of that play.

"She has a leg injury that isn't completely healed," Kei snubbed, not even looking at the coach.

"Hm. Well I guess you can't then." He pouted, blowing his whistle for everyone to continue.

Hikari continued to watch the team as they practiced, waiting for when they could go home. After awhile she got up from the chair and Kei's eyes instantly went to her, waiting to see what she was doing. She walked over to the doors and slipped them open slightly before placing her outdoor shoes on and walking away.

"Alright! Practice is over!" Coach shouted as everyone breathed heavily and went to wipe their sweat off and get a drink.

The doors slipped back open, showing Hikari as she kicked off her shoes and ran over. She stopped by Yamaguchi, handing him a kiwi sports drink; his favorite. She ran over to Kei next who was watching her in confusion.

"Here!" She said, handing him a strawberry sports drink that would help him cool off. He could feel how cold it was, smirking as he chugged some of it down. "Slow down! You'll give yourself a stomachache if you do that." She grabbed the towel on her chair, throwing it up so it landed on his head. "I'll make some strawberry shortcake when we get to your house okay?"

Kei grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and twirled it around his finger, smiling as he leaned closer to her. "I just may eat you instead."

Her face slowly turned from pink to red as she stuttered out meaningless words just so she could hide her embarrassment. Kei loved to watch her get embarrassed, and it seemed he was the only one who could do so.

"Are you going to help me clean up?" He teased more, sitting down on the chair before watching her hands come up shakily.

She began to move the towel around on his head, trying to get his perspiration off while he drank away his strawberry drink. "So mean," She pouted, moving down his face and to his neck and shoulders.

Kei glanced around, seeing everyone else was chatting with one another or packing their things up. He smirked and leaned forward towards her, his lips pressing to hers gently. His mouthed moved hers open and he briefly let his tongue swipe along her own before he pulled back and finished his drink.

"What?" She asked, looking around the court to see if anyone had seen what he just did.

"You wanted to taste my drink didn't you?" He asked, knowing full well that's not what she meant before.

He reveled in the redness of her face before he finished up packing his things, cleaning up, and changing. Hikari was already by the doors waiting for Kei while chatting with Yamaguchi as she waited.

"Bye bye!" She told Yamaguchi as he jogged off.

Kei stepped outside, walking the other way with Hikari on his tail instantly. It was a pretty normal walk home; like every other time they did. Hikari would talk away, with Kei answering every now and again.

"Ne, Kei?" Hikari asked.

Kei turned, letting out a hum for an answer. Hikari pivoted on her foot, grabbing his jacket uniform and pulling him down to her. This time she pushed her lips to his, her eyes closed and cheeks red while she desperately gathered her courage up to do this. When she pulled away Kei's eyes were wide in surprise and Hikari turned to face forward again.

She glanced over at him, seeing his shocked face. She stuck out her tongue and winked at him. "Payback," She told him simply.

Kei stood up and smiled, continuing their walk as Hikari skipped in happiness. He liked the idea of her getting payback somehow, if it was going to be like this at least. It was different from her normal character, but he liked it nonetheless. He felt Hikari's hand brush his, trying to hold his hand carefully to see if she could. He smirked and grabbed onto her hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing her fingers before slightly biting it.

"Kei!" She argued, ears red already.

"Payback," He said simply, starting the game he hoped she would continue.


	2. A Small Distance - NishinoyaXHinata

**Here is the NoyaXHinata request made by SalemRose! I don't know if it's quite what you wanted, but here it is! I'm working on the next one as we speak and hopefully you'll like that one too! Thanks for making a request! It was nice not to just do One Piece One-shots now.**

**I have to admit, I had never thought of this pairing so when it was requested I wasn't too sure on how to write it or what to do. So I started it off, watched a little Haikyuu to get me in the mood and just typed! Haha! Oh well, hopefully it worked out! Though I think I made Daichi and Suwa a little too scary in this one. T.T**

* * *

"Nishinoya-sempai!" Hinata called out, racing towards the libero who was just about to walk into the volleyball gym.

"Hinata!" He called out with a wave, dodging just in time as the orange haired friend nearly ran into him.

He recovered himself and quickly scrambled in front of Nishinoya. "Please teach me how to receive better!"

"Eh?" Nishinoya asked in confusion, looking at Hinata who looked desperate. "I thought you already learned how to receive fairly well."

"I did!" He countered, making it more confusing for the libero. "I want to be better! My receiving…..isn't that good…" He pushed his pointer fingers together as he mumbled in a pout. "…Kageyama keeps yelling at how bad I am."

"Oh!" Nishinoya said, finally understand. "Sure!"

"Yatta!" Hinata jumped in joy at the agreement. "Thanks Noya-san!" He ran into the gym, ready to start practice as everyone else came within the next few minutes.

They practiced as normal with Hinata's nerves zapping with energy, ready for the after practice, practice with Nishinoya. In all truth he didn't need help with his receiving; sure he needed to be better, but Kageyama was helping with that. He already knew how bad Nishinoya was at explaining things being a libero and thinking in his own way. Actually he wanted to finally confess how he felt for Nishinoya. He wouldn't have known unless Kageyama had told him what it was he was feeling.

The ball slammed into Hinata's face as Kageyama hit the ball over to him, knocking Hinata to the ground with a red circular mark covering his face.

"Idiot! Why aren't you watching the ball?!" He shouted angrily at Hinata, his irritation rising as the orange haired boy kept missing the ball or getting hit. "What the hell is so important that you're not paying attention?"

"I am paying attention!" Hinata argued, but as he got back into position and Kageyama was about to serve the ball, his eyes darted over to the other side of the court where Asahi and Nishinoya were laughing with one another.

Kageyama grabbed the ball and held it, watching to see how long he was going to be distracted before he came back to receiving the ball. It took about three minutes before Hinata came back and jerked as he realize Kageyama was glaring daggers at him for being distracted once again.

"Alright! That's it for today!" Daichi called out to the team, signaling everyone to pack up.

"What has you so distracted?" Kageyama asked Hinata with a dark shadow over his face as they walked down the street together.

"I don't know!" Hinata cried out, terrified for his life as his setter glared at him harshly. "I just….don't like Noya-san being so friendly with Asahi…." He mumbled in a pout, puffing his cheeks out and sticking out his lips.

"You're jealous?" Kageyama asked, staring at Hinata in surprise, not expecting the guy to feel jealous, let alone about a guy.

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous!" Hinata shouted, cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

"You like Nishinoya," Kageyama told him with a shrug.

Hinata gaped at him and stopped his walking, staring at Kageyama like he was an idiot. Kageyama stopped and turned around, looking at the look of disbelief on Hinata's face. He groaned in irritation and walked over to Hinata, clapping his hands on the shorter boys shoulders.

"Do you hate it when he's around other guys? Do you always want to be around him? Do you want him to pay attention only to you?" Kageyama asked, sweating a bit at finding it difficult to try and explain to the dense spiker.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Hinata asked, eyes sparkling as if Kageyama could read his mind and had some super power.

Kageyama face palmed himself as he gritted his teeth at how dense Hinata could be even after him asking all the questions. He looked at the boy who was bouncing around like an idiot, trying to figure out how Kageyama knew about how he was feeling.

"You like him idiot! It's called having feelings for someone else!" Kageyama shouted at him mid jump for Hinata.

Hinata dropped like a rock and stared at Kageyama with blank eyes, the words bouncing around and echoing in his head as they finally struck him. His face paled and his eyes widened as he slipped to the ground and put his hands to his head. Then a puff of smoke came out of his head as all the blood rushed to his face and turned it into a tomato.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" He shouted, shock hitting him hard.

"You're so stupid," Kageyama sighed, shaking his head with his hand on his face. "Tell him,"

"Eh? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Hinata said, shaking his head so fast it looked like it was going to pop off at any moment.

Kageyama's face grew dark with shadows once more as his eyes curved and an evil smile overcame his face. "Tell him, or I'll smash your face with the ball so hard you won't be able to see."

Hinata paled and sweated as he nodded his head, not taking the chance to argue with Kageyama as he was like that. He couldn't even speak he was so scared of what Kageyama would do to him at the chance he said something wrong.

That night Hinata could hardly fall asleep, he kept pacing his room back and forth thinking about if what he was feeling for Nishinoya was really the feelings of like or just friendship like he thought. But the more he thought about it the more he was coming to the conclusion that he liked Nishinoya more than just a friend.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, scratching his head furiously and bending his back backwards in frustration. He flopped onto his bed, a sigh coming out of his mouth as he turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. "I like Noya-san."

His face exploded into red as he put his face into the sheets and shook his head back and forth, trying to get the embarrassed thoughts from his mind. Finally he fell asleep once exhaustion took over, no longer able to worry over what he was going to do.

The whistle blew for practice to end, stopping everyone from what they were doing and cleaning up, ready to go home for the day. Hinata bounced and skipped along as he helped pick up the balls and splashed his face with water.

Kageyama reached out quickly as Hinata was passing by him with a skip. His hand death gripped his skull, jerking him over to him and turning Hinata to face him. "You better tell him." He glared, trying to scare him into not back out.

Kageyama let go of Hinata as the poor boy stood stock still where Kageyama had him, unable to move for the fear that was paralyzing him.

"You really should go easier on him." Suga told Kageyama with a gentle smile. "You can't just push someone into suddenly changing what they had thought before."

Kageyama looked at the other setter, giving a sigh at being scolded and found out. "He's causing too much fails by being so distracted. If he doesn't get it out of his system now, then he won't be able to play during games."

Sugawara looked at Kageyama in surprise before smiling. Kageyama did care about Hinata, he was thinking about Hinata's welfare during games if he was already a mess during practices. He let out a small huff of relief, glad to know that Kageyama wasn't just bullying Hinata.

"But what if it doesn't go good?" Suga said, making Kageyama stand stock still and realize his error in thinking.

Hinata fidgeted on his feet as he waited for Nishinoya, his heart pounding in his chest so fast that he felt it would jump out of his chest and race across the world. His thoughts began to go all over the place from wondering how he should tell his friend, to what he would do if they got together, to what he would do if he was rejected, and then he thought of how hard it would be to play games if Nishinoya did reject him.

He looked like the painting scream as he paled and put his hands to his cheeks, fear and worry overcoming him. He didn't want any of that weird consequences if he was rejected, but he also knew that it wouldn't just go back to normal.

"Hinata!" Nishinoya called, suddenly in front of said boy.

Hinata screamed and jumped, scared by the sudden appearance of the boy who was consuming his thoughts at the moment. "N-n-n-n-n-noya-san!"

"Are you ready to practice?" He asked with a smile, holding the ball in his arm.

Nishinoya turned to head to his spot, and Hinata acted quickly, pushing the fear from his mind and reaching out to Nishinoya. He grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any farther.

"A-actually!" Hinata said, stopping Noya and making him turn to face him. "I lied….I actually wanted to tell you something!"

"Eh? So we're not practicing?" Noya asked, watching confusedly as Hinata shifted back and forth on his feet. "Oh well! I was tired anyway!" He smiled, reassuring Hinata slightly that he wasn't mad about that. "So what do you need to tell me?"

Hinata's cheeks and ears turned red as his mouth opened and closed. His throat had a hard lump in it, preventing him from saying anything. Noya titled his head at the boy wondering what it was that he was trying to tell him.

"Uh, Noya-san…" Hinata said, forcing words out and trying to get the lump to go away.

Noya tilted his head even more, confused as to what has Hinata so flustered and red. He smiled and smacked Hinata on the shoulder. "Just come out and say it!" He laughed, his carefree attitude spreading to Hinata as the lump suddenly disappeared.

"I like you, Yuu!" (Hahahaha I laughed too hard at that you yuu.) Hinata shouted, clenching his fists in front of him and staring straight into Noya's brown eyes.

Noya stood there frozen and let his hand drop to his side, disbelief written all over his face as his jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. The silence between the two was becoming so tick in awkwardness that it could be cut with a knife.

Hinata's heart plummeted as he saw the look on Noya's face of disbelief. He dropped his fists to his sides and tried to quell the shaking of his shoulders. He knew it would turn out like this, yet he still had to try!

"Hina…" Noya began to say before Hinata interrupted him.

"Nevermind!" Hinata laughed, putting his hand up to stop Noya. "Just ignore that! It was a joke! A joke!" He laughed it off as if it was nothing, but his eyes were saying something entirely different.

Noya wasn't so dense that he couldn't see it. It was so plain to see in his eyes that he meant what he confessed and his heart was broken because he didn't say anything. He had to say something! He couldn't let Hinata just walk out and think he hated him now! But his body wouldn't move, he was still in shock from the confession that his legs and feet wouldn't let him move.

Hinata gathered his bag quickly and ran past Noya, escaping out of the door with ears red in embarrassment and face hidden in shadows from the rejection.

Kageyama walked into the court that day and instantly knew something was wrong. It was as if the whole court was filled with a black fog and the sources of it were Nishinoya and Hinata. He stood stock still as both Daichi and Suga turned to him with blank stares and pasted on smiles that put together made them look possessed.

They rushed at him and grabbed a hold of him, dragging him out of the gym and outside. They made sure they were far enough they couldn't be easily heard unless someone intentionally walked closer to listen.

"I told you it would go bad," Suga said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"We need a solution to this. I don't think they're going to last much longer." Daichi said with a sigh of his own, hating that once again the problem was caused by Hinata and Kageyama.

"Let them go through practice, maybe it'll kick their heads into volleyball mode." Kageyama suggested, making a light bulb go off in Suga's head.

He clapped his hands and smiled. "We'll make them take their feelings out in the practice!"

"You think it'll work?" Daichi asked, and got a shrug in return from Suga who was sure but could only think of that solution. "Alright, Kageyama, you deal with Hinata, me and Suga will deal with Nishinoya."

Each of them set out to help the practice move along, and they got the help of Asahi to push Noya to dive for the balls or help him recover from a missed spike. It seemed to help a bit as Noya went into game mode and got every save and return he could.

Hinata was a bit harder to get to cooperate. After missing spike after spike, Kageyama finally used his threatening and anger skills to push Hinata in playing better or he'd never play volleyball again. It wouldn't last long, they all knew that, but it would at least go on till practice was over. Plus it was easy to see Hinata wouldn't even look at Noya, let alone go near him.

Suga and Daichi exchanged glances as they realized there really wasn't anything they could do for something like this. What were they supposed to do? Tell them to suck it up and get over it? Both were too empathetic to do that.

"Alright! That's good for today!" Daichi said, raising his hand in the air to signal it was over.

Hinata changed and put up his stuff quickly, rushing out the door before anyone else so he didn't have to face any questions.

"Hinata!" Noya said quickly, but was too late as the door slammed shut and the orange haired player was gone.

A hand pushed him on his back, making him take a few steps forward. Noya looked back and saw Asahi smiling at him encouragingly.

"Aren't you the one who told me to never give up? This time I'm returning the favor and recovering the ball." He told Noya, tossing a ball up high and catching it, showing him what he meant.

Noya smiled and nodded, grabbing his bag and jogging to the door. The moment he was outside, he shut the door and took off at a dead run, going after Hinata with all he had. He ran around the corner and down the roads, trying to remember which way Hinata goes to head home.

He caught a glimpse of orange hair from the corner of his eyes, making him skid to a stop and back pedal. He spotted Hinata walking down the small sidewalk with his shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets.

"Hinata!" Noya shouted, making Hinata stiffen momentarily before taking off at his fastest speed.

Noya gritted his teeth and took off after him, knowing that their speeds were both fairly close that he wouldn't fall behind Hinata, but his stamina was decreasing rapidly. He pushed his legs to go faster as he called out for Hinata, but the boy kept on running, trying to escape what he believed was another rejection.

"Shoyo!" Noya shouted finally, making Hinata's heart pang from his name being called and glance back at Noya.

Hinata's foot hit a rock while he wasn't watching and he began to fall forward. Noya reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to turn and look towards him, but the momentum of Hinata's fall was already carrying Noya with him.

They landed in a heap on the ground with Noya pinning Hinata down with his hands on either side of Hinata's head. His legs were on either side of his waist, keeping him from going anywhere. Noya breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath and stared down at Hinata with stern eyes.

"Sho…!" Noya began to say and stopped as Hinata covered his red face.

"I told you! It was a joke! You don't have to answer!" Hinata shouted at him, wanting this to be over already so he could go home. "We're just friends! Volleyball mates and school mates! Nothing more!" He shouted, more trying to convince himself than Noya.

Noya's irritation sparked at that thought, he realized as his heart squeezed that he didn't want to be just friends, or school mates, or volleyball mates. He wanted Hinata to himself in a way no one else could have him. He had felt this way for a while, but until Hinata had confessed to him and his heart skipped a beat, he didn't know what it was.

Hinata kept blabbering on, repeating the same lines over and over to try and get away, his hands covering his face the whole time so Noya didn't see the tears that were trying to spill or the red that was caught on his cheeks from how close he was.

"Shoyo!" Noya called out, stopping the boy from saying anything more. He breathed a few times and gulped, clearing the lump from his own throat. "I like you too!"

Hinata laid there frozen before slowly sliding his hands off of his face and looking up at Noya who was giving him a warm smile. "Really? Really Really?"

Noya nodded, giving a small laugh and pushing himself up so he could sit on his butt. "I didn't know what to say. And you left too fast for me to answer."

Hinata shot upwards and leaned forward on his hands, looking at Noya with tears in the corners of his eyes, doubt trying to crawl up in his heart. "You really like me?"

Noya nodded again, leaning forward on his own hands. "I really like you." He told Hinata again, pushing forward the rest of the way and pressing his lips on Hinata's.

The dread and doubt in Hinata's heart retreated instantly as the warmth spread through him from the sweet simple kiss. He wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life.

"Something's changed," Suwa commented.

"Something's definitely changed," Daichi agreed, looking at the gym with Suwa and Kageyama.

"I think this is worse that before." Kageyama ground out, watching as Hinata was hanging onto Noya and both of them were laughing.

But that wasn't the issue, the issue was that even though they were opponents, they were giving the other freebies on points and flowers were flying through the air. The three of them stared at the room, eyes basically twitching at the sight of how lovey dovey they were around one another now.

"Can I break them up please?" Kageyama asked, and got smacked in the head by Daichi for it.

Daichi turned to him with pinpoint pupils and wide eyes as he pasted on his evil smile. "You do and you'll never see the light of day."

Kageyama had a shiver go down his spine as Suga suddenly flicked his head to the side to look at him and had the same look as his captain. He nodded jerkingly to the two sempai's not daring to mess with them and the coexisting there was in the gym now.


	3. Not An Accident - KageyamaXHinata

**Alrighty! Here is the other request for SalemRose that I promised! Sorry it's a pit shorter! I found a cut picture of Hinata and Kage and based the story off of that on what i saw in my head, but I found it nice, simple, and cute and didn't want to over do it. So I hope you like it!**

**To others who are making requests I will try and get to them I promise! It may be right away, or it may be awhile till I do. But I promise I will get to them!**

**R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Hinata's mother called out to him as he raced for the door.

"Hai!" He said with an excited smile, grabbing his large bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Have a good time!" She shouted to him as he ran out the door and down the street.

Hinata jumped in joy as he ran as fast as he could, watching to reach the school faster.

"A training camp?" Hinata said in excitement, eyes sparkling as he bounced in his spot.

Kageyama reached out his hand, slamming it on Hinata's head and tethering him down to the floor so he couldn't bounce anymore. "Are Nekoma going to be there?" He asked in anticipation, wanting another round against them.

"For their own practice. We won't be playing against them unless they allow us to." Takeda-sensei told them, seeing Kageyama and Hinata brighten up instantly.

"We'll be there for about a week. So make sure you pack enough!" Daichi said with a smile, knowing they were fired up at the thought of playing against Nekoma or even practicing around them.

Hinata glanced over at Kageyama who was smirking at the thought of setting his skills against Nekoma again and their setter. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as he saw the determination there, and he placed his hand over his heart, wondering why his heart always seemed to beat so fast around Kageyama.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, looking down at Hinata and making him jump in surprise.

"Nothing," He said, shaking his head and dropping his hand from his chest. "I was just thinking!"

"Careful, if you do that your brain will surely explode." Tsukishima remarks with a small chuckle.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata shouted angrily holding up his fist to the annoying blonde who always seemed to have a remark against him and Kageyama.

"Shut up Tsukishima!" Kageyama hissed at him, turning his glare on the tall player who was all but smiling at how the two were teaming up.

"Oh~ Did I make fun of your girlfriend?" He teased, making Yamaguchi laugh behind him. "Sorry~ I didn't know you were so protective of your little Hinata.~"

Daichi and Suwa shook their heads in disbelief that this happens every day. And then Hinata and Kageyama begin yelling at him for making fun of them and telling him to shut up.

"You think they'd both realize by now," Suwa said with a sigh, watching the two fight against Tsukishima, but never deny about being a couple.

"They're both too dense." Daichi shook his head and let out a small groan, wondering how they were going to make it a full week together without going home. "Let's hope they don't all kill each other before we return."

"There, there," Suwa said, patting his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile, even though he felt the same way looking at the small group fight more and more. He sighed once more as Tanaka joined the shouting fight, throwing in his own smartass comments towards Tsukishima.

Everyone was waiting at the front entrance of the school, waiting for the van to come around and pick them up so they could go to their small vacation house.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, waving at the boy who must have woken up too early because he bags under his eyes and a glare directed straight at Hinata.

Kageyama watched in tiredness as Hinata began rambling away to him and bouncing, going on and on as if he had the energy in the world. It reminded him of a small chick peeping away at it's mother about its complaint and worries. His hand connected with Hinata's face as he stopped the boy from moving, holding him in place and making him stop from talking.

He turned his glare on to Hinata, watching as he paled and began to sweat, fear over taking him as his mind thought of every scenario Kageyama could use to kill him right then and there. He sighed and let him go. He hated it when Hinata looked at him like that; it's not like he meant to be rude or anything, it's just how he is around others.

"Let me wake up first before you start talking," He groaned into his hand as he slid it down his face.

Hinata seemed to understand as he smiled brightly up at Kageyama and nodded his head enthusiastically. Kageyama could see the smile between his fingers and kept his hand on his face to hide the blush that was creeping along his cheeks quickly. If anything was his weakness it was Hinata, and he always seemed to be able to get a reaction out of Kageyama.

Kageyama looked into the sky as he dropped his hand, breathing in deeply as he forced the blush to disappear. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of the smile though, and it wouldn't calm down, especially not with Hinata so close to him.

It didn't get better as the van bus came around and every one climbed in. Though there were plenty of empty seats to choose from, Hinata decided to sit in the one with Kageyama, pressing his arm into his and letting his leg bump his knee. He hit his head on the window; he wasn't sure if he was going to make it through this trip.

"Ne! Kageyama!" He heard Hinata calling out to him with a slight shaking to his shoulder. "Wake up! We're here!"

Kageyama opened his eyes, facing directly with Hinata who was looking over at him with their faces centimeters apart. He realized he had fallen asleep on the drive over, and on top of that he had fallen asleep on Hinata's shoulder! His cheeks flared as he sat up quickly and looked away from the shorter boy, not letting him see how embarrassed he was.

Hinata hopped off the van bus quickly and looked back, waiting for Kageyama to come out. He wiped at his cheeks, rubbing off the blush that was there moments ago. He had felt Kageyama's head hit his shoulder as he fell asleep, and Hinata all but exploded in embarrassment at the serene, innocent look on Kageyama's face.

His hand had twitched it ached so bad to touch him, and his mind was telling him that he was close enough all he had to do was lean down and kiss him. It took all his might to not do either of them the whole trip while Kageyama slept.

"This is it?" Kageyama asked, composed once again as he walked out of the bus. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the vacation house.

"Alright, here's the layout of the rooms," Takeda-sensei said, showing the paper with the room layout.

"We'll set the rooms up quickly and then we'll train for a while today!" Daichi told them, before clapping his hands and sending them off.

They set up their rooms and headed to training, each of them pairing up somewhere to help with what they needed help on. By the time the sun was dropping and they ate everyone was ready for bed.

"Hinata,"

"GYAH!" Hinata screamed as a flat haired Nishinoya appeared behind him in the hallway. "Ah! It's just Noya-san!" Hinata smiled cheekily and covered his mouth. "So short,"

"Shut up! You're just as short!" He shouted at Hinata, the anger purely teasing.

"What is it Noya-san?" Hinata asked, going back to the original question he was asked out for.

"We're going to practice with Nekoma tomorrow, do you want to come?" Noya asked with a thumbs up, watching as Hinata nearly exploded in excitement at the offer.

"Yeah!" Hinata nodded his head so crazily that he looked like a bobble head.

"Great!" Noya said, patting him on the shoulder and walking off.

Hinata bounced down the hallway with a bright smile on his face, heading to his room so he could hurry and sleep and then practice with Nekoma. He slid his door open and froze; there lying on the floor with his bag under his head was Kageyama.

His face turned bright red and he stood stock still in place in the doorway, watching Kageyama sleep. Hinata mentally slapped himself as he realized he forgot to see who his roommate was and was so excited he dashed straight to practice and didn't set up his futon yet in the room. From the looks of it, Kageyama had done the same because not even his futon was out.

"Kageyama?" He asked quietly, walking over to the sleeping boy on the floor.

He looked down at him with fascinated eyes, realizing he looked calm and cool even while asleep. He kneeled on the floor next to him really getting a look at his face. He looked at the way his hair fell over his forehead, and how his lips parted as he breathed. His cheeks flushed brightly as his eyes couldn't be torn away from his lips.

He put his hand out and placed it just by his rib cage, leaning on it so he could look over Kageyama carefully. He slowly leaned forward until he was a breath away from Kageyama, his body telling him to go that slight distance and to kiss him, his mind telling him that Kageyama would probably kill him if he did. He was so busy struggling inside of himself that he didn't even realize the hand that was slowly being raised behind him.

Kageyama lifted his hand that was outstretched and brought it around. He gripped the back of Hinata's head and pushed his face down that small distance so their lips connected. Hinata stared with wide eyes as Kageyama slowly turned his head, getting a better position so it wasn't so awkward. Hinata could feel the softness of Kageyama's lips, but he was rough enough that it was consuming Hinata in.

Kageyama's hold on his head loosened, allowing Hinata to finally pull back and see Kageyama's eyes open. The blush on Hinata's cheeks spread to his ears and neck as he realized Kageyama had been awake the whole time.

Kageyama stared into Hinata's brown eyes, seeing the surprise in them. But then realization hit him too as he realized how impatient he was and what he just did. His face exploded into red as he pushed Hinata's face down into his shoulder, making sure he couldn't see his face. _What did I just do?_ He thought to himself embarrassed.

"K-kageyama!" Hinata struggled, flailing his arms around desperately to try and get him to let go. "I can't breathe!"

Kageyama let him go and held his arm up, letting Hinata sit up and breathed deeply. He looked at Kageyama with wide eyes full of questions as the stubborn guy kept his head turned and was determined not to look at Hinata's face.

"Kage…yama?" He asked, sitting back on his legs once more. He rubbed at his cheeks, trying to make the blush go away, but the more he thought about the kiss they just shared, the more his face heated up.

"Shut up," He said, sitting up too and putting a fist over his mouth.

Hinata dropped his eyes, a miscommunication he was receiving from Kageyama. He let out a short laugh, "An accident. That's what it was." He let another short laugh out, trying to make himself feel better, but he couldn't help the squeeze of his heart.

He stood up and took his attention to setting out his futon. He was determined to go back to the way things were, as if that kiss never happened. Kageyama jerked his head to Hinata who began laying his futon out, watching him with wide eyes.

"An accident?" He asked irritably. "Is that what you thought it was?"

Hinata glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to think of what happened between them. Kageyama clenched his fists before reaching out to Hinata and turning him around. He pushed Hinata down on the futon, making him look directly at Kageyama.

Before Hinata could say a word Kageyama pushed his lips down on his. He slid his tongue along the bottom of Hinata's lip, making him gasp in surprise. He took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around Hinata's tongue and massaging it to submit too him.

It was an intense kiss Hinata wasn't expecting. He truly thought by the way Kageyama was acting that it was an accident that the first kiss happened. Yet this kiss was much more than an accident. His mind was completely being engulfed by it and the taste of Kageyama.

Kageyama pulled back from Hinata, his black orbs looking directly into Hinata's brown, making him looking at him intensely. His cheeks flushed once more as he realized how cute Hinata looked with wide eyes and a flushed face. His mouth was open as he tried to breath from the kiss.

"Do you think it was an accident now?" Kageyama asked him in a slight growl.

Hinata shook his head furiously, his mind telling him that it was definitely not an accident. "But, why?"

Kageyama groaned as he sat up and slid his hand down his face, disbelieving how dense Hinata is. "Do I really need to say why?" He asked desperately, ears red now as the blush spread further and further along his face.

Hinata slowly shook his head, giving Kageyama a straight answer as he grabbed his own futon and set it up on the floor next to Hinata's. Hinata was frozed on his futon as he stared at the ceiling, his mind replaying the kiss over and over until he felt he would burn out.

A pillow hit Hinata in the face, snapping him away from his thoughts. "Just go to sleep!" Kageyama shouted at him. He laid on his bed and flipped over, turning his back to Hinata who finally sat up to look at Kageyama.

Hinata smiled, pushing his futon over to Kageyama's and crawling over it. He laid down and put his head on Kageyama's back, hearing the irratic beat of his heart. He smiled even more glad to know that Kageyama felt just as nervous as he did.

"Oh~ The couple decided to finally show up." Tsukishima teased as Kageyama opened the door to the gym.

"Shut up Tsukishima!" Hinata shouted back as he appeared too.

"Oh?" Kuroo asked with a smirk, looking at the two whose hands were linked together. "That's interesting."

Kenma glanced over at the two and gave a small smile as they walked in before going back to the game he held in his hands.


	4. Flustered - OikawaXKageyama

**Here is the request made for TynxCann! Sorry I'm not used to writing two cocky/temperamental people together haha! This was definitely interesting to write! Well here it is! So enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Oh look it's the king~" Oikawa teased as Kageyama walked by, making the irritable player clench his fists and glare at the smug player. "Oh~ Did I make you made? Sorry!" He smiled at him, but his face said he was doing anything but apologize right then.

"Oikawa-san!" The girls screamed, running up to the popular boy and instantly surrounded him for autographs.

Kageyama turned on his heel and walked away with Hinata, ignoring the annoying player who always seemed to want to irritate him.

"Don't mind! We'll beat him!" Hinata told Kageyama with pumped up fists and determined eyes.

Kageyama smirked and ruffled his hair roughly, making Hinata cry out at him messing up his already messy hair. "Of course we'll win!"

Hinata and Kageyama smiled at one another and laughed it off, but what they didn't see were the eyes that were watching them the whole time full of hate and jealousy. Oikawa hated seeing Kageyama getting so friendly with the short orange haired player. He had always wondered what had happened to the tough setter who could do everything and was all about volleyball and nothing else?

He pushed past the girls flashing them a cool smile and making them squeal for him again. Once his back was turned on them though his smile dropped and he placed his hands in his pockets. No matter how many girls fawned over him, it wasn't ever what he wanted. He tried dating some of them, and he just wasn't interested. He knew who he wanted; and that was Kageyama.

"Just you wait," He mumbled to himself, watching the two run across the field to catch up with their team.

Kageyama shivered as he served the ball to Hinata, turning around quickly and looking behind him for anyone that could be watching him. He had the feeling of eyes on him since they started practice, and it was starting to make him paranoid. Yet no matter how many times he looked around to find who the culprit was, he never found one.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, suddenly in front of him holding the ball. "You okay?"

"yeah, fine." He mumbled, giving one last look around. He shook it off and continued to play, and for the rest of the practice he was lucky enough that the feeling disappeared.

Oikawa stood just outside the door, watching Karasuno practice and try to find any threats there could be he didn't already know about. His eyes wandered over to Kageyama, and they staid. He couldn't look away as he saw the gracefulness that Kageyama had at serving and receiving. He wanted to see him set for the spiker.

Kageyama turns around quickly and Oikawa ducks behind the door out of sight so he doesn't find him. He breathed out slowly finding that too close of a call for comfort, yet the moment he knew Kageyama wasn't looking, he'd go back to watching.

He didn't want to be a stalker as he probably looked now, but he also hated thinking that Kageyama was with Hinata all the time during practice and Oikawa wasn't allowed to do that. He wanted to monopolize Kageyama to himself and make Hinata realize he couldn't have Kageyama.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi called out to their captain. "Where have you been?"

Oikawa reached out quickly and clamped his hand over his mouth, putting a finger up to show they needed to be quiet. Iwaizumi looked into the gym and saw that their captain was watching Karasuno practice, and he thought it was something completely different than what Oikawa was doing.

"You can't sabotage a team," Iwaizumi told him strictly, never thinking their captain would go so low to do such a thing.

"I'm not!" Oikawa complained quietly, looking at the gym quickly to make sure no one heard him.

Iwaizumi looked back at the gym and noticed it was a perfect line of sight to Kageyama who was hitting the ball back and forth with the shorter orange haired boy. "Ah, Kageyama huh?"

Oikawa's smile turned territorial as he took that the wrong way, his eyes narrowing at his vice captain in a daring kind of way. "He's my target."

"So what are you going to do?" Iwaizumi asked, unfazed by the sudden creepy smile directed at him.

Oikawa smiled brightly this time, a hand going up to his chin in thought before he planned out just what he would do. "I'm going to have some fun,"

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, grabbing his captains upper arm and dragging him away from the gym and towards their own practice. "Whatever you do, don't ruin our team's chances." He told him finally, giving up on trying to tell their captain no.

"Kageyama! You coming?" Suga asked, letting everyone else out of the gym.

"I'm going to practice a bit more!" He told him across the gym, throwing up a ball and spiking it, hitting the bottle that was on the other side of the court.

Suga nodded and closed the door, know Kageyama wanted to improve his skills for their next game coming up soon. After all that was why they were training. Kageyama tossed up another one, trying to hit every bottle that was on the other side of the court in different locations. He wanted to be as accurate as that Oikawa was with his serve.

He missed the bottle he was aiming for again, making him groan in irritation. He definitely had the power in his serve, but he couldn't get the aim and the hit like Oikawa did while serving. He walked over to the side of the court, grabbing a towel and drying his face as he drank from his bottle.

"What are you doing all alone?" Oikawa breathed by his ear, suddenly appearing behind him.

Kageyama jumped, turning around to face him and taking a step back. His back hit the wall behind him and made him watch Oikawa with a glare. His paranoia had definitely made him on edge, and somehow by the smile Oikawa was giving him, his paranoia was justified.

"Isn't that nice? Trying to make your serving better." Oikawa smiled, taking a step forward so he was face to face with Kageyama. "Too bad it's not as good as mine."

Kageyama glared at him, eyes narrowing in anger and irritation at the smug brunette whose brown eyes were boring into his own. He had no way to escape as he came closer, almost as if he was going to eat him or something. The feral look in Oikawa's eyes had Kageyama shivering, which made him all the angrier.

"You'll lose either way," Kageyama retorted, watching his eyes glint in irritation now.

"What is it your friend calls me? The Grand King?" Oikawa smirked, knowing the word King definitely got on Kageyama's nerves. "It's better than yours obviously. Maybe he doesn't have that much faith in you."

Kageyama clenched his teeth, the remembrance of his team ditching him flashing in his mind. But then Hinata flashed in his mind ready to hit his set and he knew Hinata had complete faith in him and his setter capabilities.

"Oh? Jealous?" Kageyama asked, thinking Oikawa was jealous of Hinata's spiking abilities and not what he was truly jealous about.

Oikawa smiled wider as he watched Kageyama who stood his ground between the wall and him. He slammed his hand on the wall by his head, making it so he couldn't move his head away. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Kageyama's, pushing his head into the wall with the intensity of the kiss. Kageyama made a small grunting noise as he tried to push Oikawa away.

Oikawa was stronger than that though and pushed up against Kageyama so he couldn't escape his hold or the kiss. He slipped his hand under his shirt and trailed his fingers up his back, watching as he grunted again and gasped at the feeling. Oikawa pushed his tongue in forcefully, grabbing his tongue and taking hold over it as he rubbed patterns into his back.

Kageyama's mind grew hazy as his mind completely become enveloped by Oikawa. The kiss was heating him up completely, and the way his fingers moved along his skin made it that much harder to pull away. Oikawa knew it too as he still had his eyes open, watching every expression pass along Kageyama's face and watching as his resolve disappeared.

Finally he pulled away, watching Kageyama suck in deep breaths that his lungs had begged for. A small line of saliva had dripped out of his mouth and ran down his chin from the kiss. Oikawa smiled at Kageyama, seeing the complete subdued expression on his face.

"Maybe I am jealous." He said finally, running his thumb along Kageyama's chin to wipe the saliva off. His eyes glinted as he stuck his face right in front of Kageyama's again. "I don't like my prey to be taken by others." He told Kageyama.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi called from outside again. "I know you're around here somewhere!"

Oikawa sighed and took a few steps back, giving Kageyama his signature playboy smile. "I'll be seeing you again!"

He turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the gym as if nothing had happened. Kageyama's face turned bright red as he put a fist to his mouth and slipped to the floor, feeling his heart about to explode in his chest from so much happening at one time. He couldn't believe that the smug player who was his opponent just kissed him so fiercely.

"There you are!" Hinata said with a bright smile, before dropping his smile and looking at Kageyama who still had a red streak going across his face. "Did something happen?"

"Idiot!" He shouted, making Hinata jerk back in shock. "It's just from practice." He grumbled, a glare in his eyes as he threw his bag down to the floor roughly. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He wasn't going to let it get to him. That's what he was going to keep repeating to himself until it finally disappeared from his mind.

"Hey! Did you see the Grand King?" Hinata asked, making Kageyama stiffen and turn his head rickety towards Hinata. "They were practicing later in their gym too!" Hinata put his fists up as he jumped, anticipation coursing through his veins. "I can't wait to play against them again! It's so hard not to play against them even though they're practicing here too!"

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." Kageyama said, walking out the door with Hinata charging right after him. He changed the topic of the conversation on purpose. Even though he really wanted to play against them too, all he could remember was the kiss Oikawa gave him before. His eyes narrowed and he slammed his fist into the wall roughly.

"K-kageyama?" Hinata asked, shaking where he was standing just behind the fist.

He realized what he had just done and pocketed his hands. "Sorry." He said quietly to Hinata and continued walking, with Hinata keeping a safe distance this time to him so he didn't get hit again.

Even after they ate and took showers, all that was running through his head was Oikawa and the kiss. He laid on his futon staring straight at the ceiling because his mind wouldn't stop analyzing it all. His body was even starting to feel the kiss all over again. He wasn't going to get any sleep that night and he knew it.

"Woah~ You look horrible King," Tsukishima tormented as Kageyama walked into the gym with dark bags under his eyes.

"Shut up." He growled at the tall blonde who smirked and stood his ground while Kageyama walked by.

He was more irritable today than normal because he didn't get any sleep; and it was all because of that damn Oikawa creeping into his mind and making a space just for him. He sat on the side of the court in the corner, sitting down and putting his head back.

Daichi walked over and looked down at him worriedly. "You going to be okay? Do you want to sit out today?"

Kageyama shook his head, standing up quickly and dusting himself off. "No, practice is what I need."

As soon as practice started up Kageyama set to it to keep his mind off of the wavy haired player and pay attention only to setting the ball to Hinata.

"Watch out!" Tanaka shouted out, just as the ball slammed into Kageyama's face.

He stood there with a blank look on his face as the ball dropped to the floor. His face was red and had etchings of the ball into his face, but all he did was stand there looking blankly at the net like it had thrown the ball to him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked frantically, waving his arms around to try and look over Kageyama.

"How about you get some air?" Suga said, patting his shoulder.

Kageyama nodded silently walking out of the gym and outside. He found a tree nearby and laid underneath it, rubbing his face to try and get the sleep off. He sighed and draped his arm over his eyes, blocking the sun out and focusing on nothing but the pain he felt on his face. Soon it worked and sleep took him softly, finally giving him the rest he needed.

"We have practice again Tooru!" Iwaizumi told him as he walked out of the gym.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes!" He told him with a wave, continuing on his way towards the building they all knew he was heading towards.

He looked into the gym, hoping to see Kageyama all flustered and fumbling while practicing, but his eyes roamed the gym and there was no sign of Kageyama in there. He furrowed his brows, stepping back from the door and putting a hand to his chin.

He looked around the small area and saw someone underneath the tree. He smiled as black hair blew slightly in the wind and he knew that the person was Kageyama. He walked over quietly, wanting to see what the volleyball player was up to away from everyone else.

"Sleeping on the job." Oikawa chuckled quietly, crouching down to look at Kageyama with his arm over his face. "Seems like someone didn't get any sleep." He felt proud that Kageyama didn't get any sleep, because that meant he was the one who kept him awake.

He sat down on the grass and leaned over him, placing a kiss on his lips as he pulled his arm away from his face. Kageyama groaned awake and cracked his eyes open. He let out a choking sound and sat up quickly, slamming his head into Oikawa's accidentally.

They both groaned in pain and gripped their foreheads, their head flaring up from the hit. Kageyama glared at Oikawa, groaning as he once again came just as he was forgetting about him. It was as if he had a sixth sense of whenever he was finally over him.

"Stop that!" Kageyama shouted at him.

"Why?" Oikawa asked slyly, teasing Kageyama for the blush that was spreading over his face.

"You're my enemy!" He argued, pointing an accusing finger at the other player who smiled like that wasn't a reason at all.

"So?" He said with eyes upturned with his smile. He liked to see Kageyama so flustered he couldn't even get a good reason enough against him.

"I'm a guy!" Kageyama threw out another argument, again irritation sparking up as Oikawa shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter. "You don't kiss guys!"

Oikawa smiled, leaning forward towards Kageyama once again and kissing his lips. He slipped his tongue in without any warning and rubbed against Kageyama's tongue tenderly, bringing him into the kiss. Kageyama wanted to fight back, but his body craved the kiss and he wanted it from Oikawa.

He pulled away and smiled at Kageyama, a proud smile that said he knew the stubborn boy was falling into his playing ways. "Then I'll kiss you as many times as it takes to make you see."

"Tooru! Stop talking with your date and hurry up!" Iwaizumi shouted at him.

"Hai, hai!" He said, standing up from the red Kageyama and walking back with a smile back at him.


	5. Misunderstanding - KageyamaXTsukishima

**You don't know how happy I am that someone finally requested another Haikyuu one-shot! I have been doing one-piece so much now that it was kind of getting old!**

**So here is the request made by Bluetsunce13! Thank you so much for making a request and I'm happy that you read my stories! I hope this is what you want! I had to think of something for Kageyama and Tsuki and trust me it wasn't an easy feat! Haha! Well anywho! Here it is, read, enjoy, and of course please review!**

"Ah! That Tsukishima pisses me off!" Kageyama complained, hitting his forehead with his hand and dragging it down his face.

"He likes to get on the bad side of people," Hinata sighed, dropping his head as the shadow crossed over his face.

Of course Tsukishima once again called Kageyama "King" and talked about how weird their secret move is. He then went on to Hinata and made fun of his height which, like always, ticked the shorter boy off to no end. Kageyama felt wiped from not only practice, but to have to argue with Tsukishima about volleyball and how he always has a snide comment to make to everyone.

"Well, try not to let him bug you too much! We've already shown that we're better than him together!" Hinata said, being the optimist he is, trying to cheer Kageyama up from his slight depression.

Kageyama grunted and gave a small wave to the short boy as he went down a different street, leaving the irritated setter to finish his walk home and fume in his thoughts. He walked around the corner and kicked a rock on the ground, taking his irritation out that way.

"That dumbass Tukishima," Kageyama growled at the rock, kicking it harder and making it fly down the street.

"Oh? I'm a dumbass, am I?"

Kageyama looked up quickly and froze, his eyes narrowing at the tall blonde who was leaning against the fence with a smirk upon his face and a glint in his eyes. Kageyama's cheeks pinkened at the sight of him, feeling embarrassed now that Tsukishima heard him ranting.

Kei smirked wider and pushed off the fence, walking towards the speechless Kageyama while he diverted his eyes to something else. He stood toe to toe with Kageyama and leaned over, placing his face right in front of his.

"You weren't saying that yesterday when we met up at your house," He said with a snicker, feeling proud that the blackmail made the stubborn boy jerk in embarrassment and light up like a Christmas light.

You see, they kept it a secret from the rest of the team, but Tsukishima and Kageyama have been going out for about a month now. At first it was just to keep the girls from asking Kageyama out and bothering him, but then it turned out to be something more. Tsukishima had taken the chance to try and piss off the king by kissing him. What they expected was sounds of disgust, a jump away, and an angry glare, but instead both were sucked into the kiss as the electricity flowed through the two of them.

"Shut up," Kageyama finally mumbled, wiping his arm across his cheeks, trying to get the red skin to go away.

Tsukishima chuckled and kissed his lips without his permission, leaning over him while he made Kageyama gaze up at him. Kei chuckled and stepped away as Tobio's face exploded and out of surprise tried to take a hit at Kei.

"Getting feisty already?" Kei teased, watching Tobio's angry face get even redder. Kei chuckled at his embarrassment and gave a small wave, surrendering for now on the scene at hand. "I just came to say that my brother is coming back to visit, so you won't be able to come over."

Tobio raised an eyebrow, his embarrassment diminishing at the change of subject. "Your brother?"

Kei nodded as he pocketed his hands, giving a nonchalant shrug. "He's been away at college." He turned on his heel and gave another small wave back to Tobio. "Anyway," He stopped and glanced back at Tobio, a teasing smirk back on his face. "Don't get too lonely without me."

Tobio's ears flashed red as he threw a piece of balled up paper at the laughing blonde who was already walking away. He sighed and put a hand to his head, hating that he could be played around with so easily by Kei. But the tall blonde seemed to capture his heart so easily; after all he was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of him.

"I want to meet his brother," Tobio mumbled under his breath before letting out a sigh and pocketing his own hands into his pockets. He shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off as something simple and continued to walk home.

"Hey, did you see Tsukishima this morning?" Tanaka said with a ruthless smile. He held up a hand to his mouth like he was a gossiping housewife ready to spill some new news. "A girl confessed to him this morning."

"What?!" Nishinoya shouted, jumping up from his spot and looking at Tanaka in disbelief.

Tanaka waved his hand at him to quiet him down but he was nodding to tell him he heard right. "And supposedly this wasn't his first confession. I guess ever since he came to this high school he's been getting confessions."

"Tsukishima has a girlfriend?" Hinata asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Tobio sat there in silence, acting as if he were concentrating on the papers in front of him, but his clenched fist and furrowed brows said otherwise as he was about to explode with jealousy. He never knew Kei was getting confessions so much; he never said a word about it.

Tanaka shrugged as he held up his hands, giving a slight shake of his head. "I don't know completely. But supposedly he's taking a girl home to meet his brother."

"Tsukishima has a brother?" Asahi asked, getting interested in the fact that Tsukishima may have a sibling he is alike to.

"Yeah! I believe he was on a volleyball team too." Tanaka told them, putting a finger to his chin in thought about the information he gathered on Tsukishima just today. He shrugged, giving up on trying to remember and going back to the main commotion. "You know what that means though, right? Taking a girl home to meet the family?"

"He's serious about her!" Nishinoya said with a beaming smile, feeling ecstatic that he found a secret on Tsukishima. His smile turned into a frown though as he fell back into his chair with a plop and crossed his arms over his chest; pouting in his small seat at his thoughts. "Why does he have a girlfriend and we don't?"

Tobio completely blocked them out now as he looked down at the paper in shock. Kei told him just a few nights ago that they couldn't meet because his brother was coming home….was that why? He had a secret girlfriend on the side he was more serious about? Tobio clenched his fist so hard around his pencil in his hand that it snapped in two and fell to the floor.

Hinata jumped away from him with a terrified look on his face and his arms up in defense, ready for any anger that was about to come from Tobio like normal. Instead the dark haired boy stood up, pushed his chair in and walked out of the classroom.

"What's up with him?" Tanaka asked the others, putting a hand on the side of his mouth as if it would help block it.

"I think you hit a special nerve in him," Asahi said with a knowing smile, looking towards the classroom doors in guilt at going along with such a conversation.

"Oh…." Nishinoya said staring at the door. "He's jealous just like us that he can't get a girlfriend!"

Asahi fell to the ground in disbelief at Nishinoya's obliviousness. Though him, Tanaka, and Hinata all didn't know about Kei and Tobio being together. The whole team knew aside from them; those poor stupid fools were in for a shock when they finally come out and tell the team.

Tobio charged down the hallway with his hands pocketed, hiding his fists, and his brows furrowed in thought. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, and all of them lead to Kei lying and betraying him with a girl. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that!

Tobio escaped to the roof, sighing in relief as the wind blew crisp air and relaxed his mind slightly, slowing down the thoughts, and quieting them more than before. He walked over to the edge and leaned his head on the fence that surrounded the end of the roof. Looking down at all the students walking around made him think about which one of the girls it could be that Kei was taking home.

He stopped and his eyes widened as he spotted Kei down on the ground with Yamaguchi, laughing about something. Suddenly a girl walked up with a bright smile on her face, and held out a lunch to Kei. He looked down at her with a tilt of his head, probably asking her what the lunch was for. He so wished he could hear what they were talking about; and in his mind he heard Kei turning the lunch down and telling the girl to get lost.

Instead Kei nodded his head and took the lunch from her, making her lighten up in joy and jump in place at her excitement. Kei waved off her over excitement and talked to her some more, and Yamaguchi next to him was watching with wide eyes with his hands flailing about unsure of what to do.

Tobio clenched the fence tightly, nearly to the point where it could cut him. His jealousy was past the breaking point, and it was as if he could hear a snap happen within him somewhere. He dropped his hands to his side and put his back to the fence, sliding down until his butt his the concrete roof and he placed his head in his hands.

"So that's how it is," He said quietly, finally coming to the conclusion that Kei was never serious about them and that it was just to kill time until he found someone better.

He felt like an idiot for thinking they could be serious at all; after all weren't him and Kei enemies since they met? Maybe he was just fooling himself too…

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked as Tobio walked up to the volleyball gym with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Tobio raised an eyebrow before remembering his disappearance during lunch and shrugged his shoulders. "I remembered I had things to do before lunch ended."

"Oh! That explains why you were in such a rush!" Hinata said with an understanding smile, feeling happy now that he knew Tobio was ticked off at something he said or did.

It was a normal practice like any other. Tobio was used to hiding how he felt; after all him and Kei had been hiding their secret all this time hadn't they? So he locked away his feelings and concentrated on sending the ball to Hinata with every set and spike. They had to improve on their move or it wouldn't get any better.

"Oh, ho! Getting serious now huh?" Kei asked, teasing them from the other side of the net.

Tobio narrowed his eyes and sent a fast ball to Hinata in the air, watching the orange haired kid spike the ball into the floor quickly. He wiped at his forehead and gave a smirk of his own to Kei, showing this wasn't a game anymore to him.

"Too bad you don't get serious yourself." Tobio said, before cutting him off and walking off the court to get a drink.

Kei stood there in shock as he blinked his eyes and dropped his arms back down. He pushed up his glasses and stared at Tobio with an analyzing look, trying to find out what had got him in such a mood already today.

Tobio didn't mean to say something so harsh to Kei. Of course there were times when the tall blonde didn't act serious at all, whether during practice or games, but he always did a good job. His jealousy had leaked through the moment he remembered that Kei was there in front of him, and the only thought going through his head was how he hoped that ball would land right on Kei's face.

"Something wrong?" Suga asked walking up to Tobio once practice was over.

"Huh?" Tobio asked, setting his towel down from drying off his face and looking at his senior.

"You seemed a bit on edge today. Like you were trying to get something out of your mind." Suga said, raising an eyebrow. In truth he knew all about it; but he was hoping Tobio would talk about it instead of bottling it up inside like he normally would with his emotions.

Tobio shrugged, brushing off the worry as if it wasn't needed. "nothing's wrong."

"oh, okay." Suga nodded, not wanting to push it if he wasn't willing. "Walk safely home then!"

Tobio nodded a bye to him before picking up his things and walking out with Hinata, going their normal way to their houses and parting half way through. Today was the last day for school before the weekend, and Sawamura told the team how they weren't going to have practice this weekend due to things coming up for most of them.

Great. Now he was stuck to sulk and sit in his jealousy all weekend with nothing to do. He sighed at his lifestyle, feeling useless that he didn't have anything more to do right now already. Volleyball was his life right now, and all he could concentrate on most of the time was how to get better or how to make Hinata keep up with him. But lately he has been irritated because all he can think of is Kei. It's like his mind was consumed with the blonde.

"Oi,"

Great, now he was even hearing his voice he was thinking of him so much. Tobio groaned and grumbled to himself, putting a palm to his forehead and wiping it down his face.

"OI!" Kei yelled louder this time, grabbing his arm to make him stop and face him this time. "You walked right past me."

Tobio blinked and looked back at the corner where Kei normally waited for him. He was so lost in thought he completely forgot about their meeting spot and how close he was to it. He shook his head and groaned again, slipping out of Kei's hold and taking a few steps back.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated and tired.

Kei narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at Tobio in question, but saw the dark haired boy wasn't budging on anything and only wanted to go home already. He had bags under his eyes and they were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep these past couple days.

"Come to my house Sunday," Kei commanded him, not even trying to turn it into a request because he knew Tobio would flat out be stubborn and reject it.

"Wha?" Tobio asked, but saw Kei already picking up his bag from the fence and turning to walk towards his house.

"Five o'clock!" Kei shouted back to him, commanding him once more and giving a pointed look at Tobio to tell him telepathically he can't skip out on it.

Tobio stood there in shock as he watched Kei walk away from him. His cheeks flared up in embarrassment at the thought of going to his house this weekend. He smiled to himself; he was meeting his brother and his family! He was being let into Kei's life! He was nearly giddy at the thought as he walked the rest of the way home, his worries nearly gone by the time he made it.

Kei stood on their normal corner where they meet with a proud smirk on his face as he watched Tobio walk down the street towards him in his casual clothing.

"Glad you could make it," He said sarcastically, looking Tobio up and down and giving an agreeable nod.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Tobio told him with a smirk, trying to play cool even though his heart was pounding inside his chest.

Kei jerked his head towards down the street, "Let's go,"

They walked side by side in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to talk about or what was going on with the other. Tobio tensed up slightly as he felt fingers brush across his own and he glanced down towards his hand. Kei was wrapping his fingers slowly around his, trying to hold his hand as he looked down the street calmly.

The smile on his face couldn't be held back as he gripped Kei's hand back and walked closer to him with their shoulders touching. He was excited to finally meet his family; he felt like this was a step in the right direction.

"Kei!"

Tobio stopped in his tracks as the same girl from the other day who had given Kei a lunch was standing there at his door with her arm waving above her head. Tobio dropped his hand from Kei's and pocketed it quickly. His mood quickly darkened as she bounced over to Kei with a bright smile. Kei smiled back at her and patted her head, a friendly greeting he never saw him use on anyone.

"You're early," Kei told her with a chuckle. "I was going to come pick you up."

She shrugged innocently and waved him off. "I was too excited that I was invited over to your house."

Tobio glowered at the ground, watching as Kei and the girl made their way towards the door of his house, talking the whole way and forgetting his was there. He turned around quickly and hunched over, making his way back in the direction of his house.

"Where are you going?" Kei asked, grabbing his wrist and stopping him from leaving. "Scared?" He teased him, that cocky smirk on his face once more as Tobio looked back at him.

Tobio narrowed his eyes and slipped his arm out of his hold forcefully, hugging it close to his side while he pocketed it this time so Kei couldn't grab a hold of it. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it too much if I tagged along."

The girl peeked out slightly to look at Tobio, trying to hear what they were saying. Kei raised an eyebrow at Tobio in question, making his irritation bubble up into a foam ready to pop once it reached the top.

"What are you talking about?" Kei asked, trying to reach for him again and forcefully drag him inside if he had to.

Tobio stepped out of his reach and glared at him this time, the sadness racing through his eyes accidentally as his jealousy and betrayal popped. "You don't have to try and hide it! It's already all around the school about how you got confessed to and have a girlfriend. How you wanted to introduce her to your family now and take the next step!" He breathed in and furrowed his brows more. "Well good for you!"

"Wait!" Kei shouted, grabbing his elbow harshly, making him wince in pain from the sudden hold on him. "Hold on a moment!"

"Leaving so soon?"

Both of the guys stopped as they heard another voice cut into the conversation that wasn't the girl's who was waiting in confusion for the two of them. Tobio turned his glare on whoever interrupted and stared in surprise. The man at the now opened door looked like an exact copy of Kei but without the glasses and a slightly older face. He was just as tall and his eyes and hair were exactly the same.

"Something going on?" He asked, tilting his head at the two who looked like they were in a fight already on their doorstep.

"Come on," Kei said irritably, gripping the elbow tighter and dragging Tobio inside the house with him and shutting the door behind the others before he could escape.

"I'm going home," Tobio said, walking towards the door, but was blocked by Kei who stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"I think you let your jealousy get too far ahead in your brain." Kei told him with a slight growl, his own anger rising up in irritation.

"I'm not jealous! It's perfectly clear what's going on!" Tobio said, reaching for the door knob despite the blocker in front of it.

Kei pushed him away, raising an eyebrow in daring him to try it again. Akiteru walked between them finally and held up his hands, stopping their argument in the middle while it was still okay and before it was too late and everything went to hell.

"I really do think you're misunderstanding." He said with a smile. "I'm Kei's older brother, Akiteru." He said, holding out his hand.

Tobio stared at it for a moment before sighing and relaxing his body enough to shake the guys hand. He gave a small nod of respect to the man who was definitely the opposite of Kei in personality.

"I think it'll be better if you let us all explain what is going on." Akiteru told him, raising both of his eyebrows with a smile, trying to persuade him gently.

Tobio looked around the front entrance and realized he wouldn't have much of a choice with Kei blocking the door, his brother kind of helping him (not to mention both of them being super tall), and the girl looking as if she were going to help if he tried to run again.

"Fine," He said, slipping off his shoes finally and waiting for the brothers to show him the way.

Akiteru nodded to the girl and she nodded back, taking off her shoes and ushering him towards their livingroom. Tobio stared at her in confusion as to how she already knew where the living room was and why she seemed so familiar with the house.

"Now from what I heard you think she's Kei's girlfriend?" Akiteru asked, motioning towards the girl who was fidgeting in her seat.

She looked up and pointed at herself and then at Kei before bursting out laughing and doubling over, which earned a glare from Kei.

"Now you're really misunderstanding!" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes from so much laughter. "I'm a childhood friend of Kei's, yes. But I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Akiteru's."

Tobio stared in disbelief between the two who were supposedly a couple, seeing how slightly intimate they were with their hands touching and their bodies being slightly closer than any normal two people.

"But the lunch," Tobio asked confused.

"Kei forgot his lunch here and Akiteru asked me to give it to him when I was able to." She said with a bright smile. "Oh! And about being invited, that was because I technically hadn't been in this house invited for so long that it felt so formal!" She laughed and waved her hand around, seeing how silly she was to make it sound like she was a newcomer.

Tobio dropped his head in embarrassment and his face and ears reddened brightly. He couldn't believe he made a fool of himself already in front of Kei's family and friend. He had completely jumped to conclusions just because Tanaka and Nishinoya were spreading around gossip again.

"So, see? It was just a slight misunderstanding." Akiteru said with a reassuring smile, making Tobio look up at the guy who was starting to freak him out with how kind he was.

"Why wouldn't you let me meet your brother then when he first came?" Tobio asked Kei as he turned to look at the guy who had been sitting back this whole time lazily.

"Ah, that's my fault." Akiteru said, bringing the attention back to him. "Kei was breaking the news to me about you two and wanted me to get used to the idea before he brought you over to meet me." He gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his head. "It took awhile to get used to it, sorry."

Tobio flopped backwards onto the couch, breathing out deeply as the weight completely lifted off of him. "I see,"

Kei smirked and leaned over to him, giving him a small kiss on his lips and making Tobio explode in his face. "Yeah, that means no more secret kisses now. I can do them anywhere I want."

Tobio opened his mouth to yell at Kei as Akiteru shook his head in his hand and the girl smiled at them with moe eyes. This was definitely going to be better than Tobio thought, but it wasn't going to be easy to suddenly change. I think he'll be able to deal with it. ;p


	6. More Than Friends - SugawaraXDaichi

**Heyo! So glad I could get this out in time! It has been awhile since I've done a Haikyuu one-shot! I've had to catch up with all my one piece ones! YOu wouldn't believe I had 30 some odd one-shots in line to be written! It was crazy!**

**Well anywho, this was a request down for Tynxcann! I hope you like it deary!**

"Don't leave a mess anywhere!" Sugawara told the team over his shoulder.

"Hai, hai, _Oka-san!_" Tsukishima mocked him with a sigh, picking up his own mess and helping with the net.

Suga blushed deeply at the tease, not finding it funny that they keep calling him the mother of the team. He just knew he had to take charge over clean up.

"Don't make your senior," Daichi said, pinching Tsukishima's ear and tugging lightly.

Tsukishima gave a small grumble in understanding and turned back to the net with a rub to his ear. Daichi walked over to Suga and patted his head, trying to cheer up his friend whose embarrassment was making him pout.

"You two always seem to be the closest. How long have you two known each other?" Hinata asked, looking at them in interest.

"Since middle school," Daichi said with a proud smile, dropping his hand and propping the other on his hip lazily.

"It's like you two are a married couple." Tsukishima with a small laugh and putting his hand over his mouth. Of course he was teasing them just to rattle their nerves, but when both Daichi's and Suga's faces were bright red when he looked it made everyone cut looks towards one another.

Smiles came onto some of their faces as they looked at the captain and vice-captain with mischievous eyes. They began to crowd around them and surround them so they couldn't escape from their questions.

"Are you two together?" Tanaka smiled, watching him with a cut glance.

"No!" Suga shouted with closed eyes and a bright face. He couldn't believe that they were pushing it so much. There was no way Daichi would see him that way; he only sees him as a friend. Though his feelings were a completely different thing. He wanted Daichi to himself and wished there was something more between them.

"Would you guys stop playing around already and finish cleaning up?" Daichi sighed, putting a hand to his forehead about all the teasing they were giving him now.

"You're just side tracking from the truth!" Nishinoya teased, until a stress mark appeared on Daichi's head and he stopped.

"It sounds like you guys want 10 laps of running." Daichi said, putting on a plastered smile while his eyes were dark and threatening.

They all turned their backs on him and went back to cleaning, deciding not to push their luck with his captain orders. Daichi reached out and patted Suga's head again, trying to put him at ease, but if anything that touch made his heart beat all the faster.

"Is everyone in their room?" Suga asked Daichi, smiling as he nodded his head.

"I don't know where they find so much energy to keep going. They need to save their energy for the rest of the training camp." Daichi side, laying out the futon's next to each other.

"You're putting them right next to each other?" Suga asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

Daichi looked up with a confused expression, wondering what the sudden embarrassment was for. "Is that a problem? We used to do it before."

"Ah, no problem," Suga said, turning around and breathing deeply, calming his racing heart down. Of course he wouldn't be thinking anything of it. He needed to get control of his emotions or he wasn't going to be able to get through the training camp for a week.

A deep rumble off in the distance made Suga tense up as he laid down on the futon, pulling the bed sheet up to his chin and trying to ignore the simple signs of the storm approaching. But as he was finally calming down and about to go to sleep a deep bang echoed through the air with a flash of light, making Suga jump in surprise.

Great, the one think he hates happens to act on the training camp week. His face paled as it let out a bang again, his heart racing in fear. He tried to block it out, but it seemed all his mind wanted to focus on now. He draped his arms over his face, desperately wanting the storm to go away.

"Hey, you okay?"

Suga glanced over with his sick expression and watered eyes. Daichi laid there on his side, looking at Suga with a worried expression.

"Figured you'd be like this. You never did like storms." Daichi said with a soft smile, trying to reassure him. "Come over here," Daichi said, patting the futon under his blanket and lifting it up."

Suga felt compelled to go into his futon, just to find solace from the storm, but his mind kept telling him that he had to show Daichi he was able enough to handle this on his own. "I'm fine." He said stubbornly, pulling the blanket over his head.

Daichi looks at him with furrowed brows, wondering why his friend was being so stubborn now. He let out a sigh and flipped over his sheet, moving over to Suga's futon quickly. He grabbed Suga's sheet and lifted it up, ignoring the boy who was shaking beneath them. He reached out and slipped his arm under Suga's head, wrapping it around him and pulling him towards his body.

"D-Daichi?" Suga stumbled out, eyes wide in surprise at realizing Daichi was there now.

"It's alright," Daichi comforted, his hand patting his head with his cheek brushing against Suga's hair.

The thunder cracked, making Sugawara jump in fear and curl in slightly, trying to block it out. His head nuzzled into Daichi's shoulder and his hand desperately gripped his shirt in fear, to find some kind of comfort with another there. Daichi moved his legs a bit so Suga's curled up one was resting between his and it was a more comfortable position.

Suga felt so embarrassed that he had to be seen like this by Daichi, but he was too scared of thunder storms to really stop the shaking and fear that came over him. A faint thumping hit against his hand, he concentrated on it before realizing it wasn't his own heart beat he was feeling but Daichi's who was in front of him.

He glanced up at Daichi who had a faint blush across his cheeks and a stubborn look across his face. Could it be Daichi was just as nervous in this situation as he was at the moment? Maybe Daichi was scared of thunder too? No, he was never scared of storms and actually enjoyed them; so that couldn't be the case.

"Why do you always help me?" Suga finally asked aloud. Daichi had always been like this; whenever there was a storm he'd instantly go to Suga's house and comfort him, and he was always there when Suga was in trouble.

Daichi hummed a bit and let out a small cough, trying to sort out his thoughts before answering the question so he didn't say something wrong. "Because you're my close friend." He said simply, but wouldn't look down at Suga in the eye.

That wasn't the answer Suga was hoping for as he sigh and closed his eyes, ignoring the pang of hurt in his heart that seemed to cry out. "Oh," Was all he said as he ignored everything and finally fell fast asleep, leaving Daichi there to wonder why he had such a disappointed tone to his voice at the answer.

"How did they end up like that?" Tanaka whispered with a teasing voice.

"Maybe they were cuddling." Nishinoya giggled.

The whispers in their room finally began to wake Suga and Daichi up from their sleep. Neither had realized they hadn't moved from the position from last night. As their eyes finally cracked open, they were greeted with Tanaka and Noya smiling down at them teasingly with wide knowing eyes.

"Eh?" Daichi asked, trying to move his arm and realizing it was still under Suga's head, which alerted the pale headed boy who was still laying there in confusion.

"Ah!" Suga said in embarrassment, facing turning into a tomato as he sat up and scooted backwards on the floor. "Sorry!"

Noya and Tanaka began to chuckle at their little scene that was caught by their teammates.

"Don't try to hide it!" Tanaka said with his fingers over his mouth like an old gossiping woman, and a wave with his other hand.

"Yeah, you were already caught red handed." Noya joined in, doing the same thing as they looked at the two leaders with mischievous eyes again.

"That's not it!" Suga shouted in embarrassment. He glanced over at Daichi who was just as surprised by the shout from him and sat there with wide eyes. Suga stood up with a sigh and scratched his head. "I don't like storms and Daichi was only trying to help me last night."

The whole atmosphere seemed to change once Suga shouted, snapping them out of the little teasing and realizing how tense it was between Suga and Daichi right now. Tanaka and Noya seemed to get the message as they nodded their heads and groaned to change the subject.

"Everyone's waiting for you two so we can eat and get to training." Noya told them with his arms behind his head lazily.

Suga waited for them to leave the room to let the breath out of his lungs finally and relax his hands out of the fists at his side. He didn't want to make it weird between him and Daichi, and with the two of them teasing their actions all the time it was doing just that.

"I'm going on ahead first," Suga said, grabbing his clothes with him and walking out of the room so he could change somewhere else.

Daichi opened his mouth to tell him to wait and reached out, hoping to get him to stop and turn around to look at him so he could explain, but Suga was already out of the room and the door slid shut tightly. He dropped his hand and gave a groan putting a hand to his forehead in irritation at himself and at the two friends who tended to take it too far.

"Alright! Let's practice Dive Falls!" Daichi shouted, looking at his team and blowing the whistle for them to start.

"Hinata, put your elbows out more to catch yourself so you won't harm yourself in the process." Suga advised, crouching down to where Hinata was diving and watching him do just as the vice captain said. Suga smiled brightly and patted Hinata's head. "Good job!"

Hinata lightened up, stars coming off of him at the praise he received from the vice captain. Suga stood and watched the others, seeing what they were doing carefully and advising them on what they could change, and with each one he gave a smile to reassure them and cheer them on. Daichi narrowed his eyes unconsciously as he watched them all smile back aside from Tsukishima, and then Tanaka pulled Suga in for a playful hug, teasing him about being the mom of the team again.

"Woah! Scary~" Tsukishima said, suddenly next to Daichi and looking at the dark shadow that was covering his already dark eyes and making him look evil.

Daichi snapped out of it with a blink and stared at Tsukishima in surprise, wondering when he had gotten there next to him. "Did you finish?"

"Yeah," He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Suga for what Daichi may have seen to make him so mad. He caught it right away as Noya jumped into the hug and treated Suga like he was the mom, but was definitely in the personal space range. "Y'know, you should just flat out tell him before someone else steals him."

Daichi jumped in surprise and looked at the teasing blonde. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tsukishima let out a hum and shrugged his shoulder, disinterested in how they wanted to fight all this, as long as he had fun in the process of teasing the both of them. "Fine, but the longer you play that card, the faster others will move in." He told him with a look over his own shoulder. The smirk that appeared on his face sent a chill down Daichi's spine, telling him that Tsukishima said was completely right.

"Lunch time!" Coach shouted, telling the team to take a break finally and get something to eat.

"Thanks so much for the help!" Hinata told Suga as the vice captain wiped at his face to get the sweat off.

"No problem, anything I can do to help." Suga told him with a smile, patting him on the head and ushering him off to get his food.

"Today they're doing pretty good." Daichi said, walking up to Suga and watched the team start laughing and playing around.

Suga nodded, proud of the team's hard work lately. "If they keep going like this…..they'll be one of the strongest teams."

Daichi cut a glance over to Suga, feeling a slight stutter in himself at the sight of him smiling softly at the team and the way his eyes watched them just as softly. There was a slight pang of rang that reverberated through him like a monster trying to claw its way out. That was when Tsukishima's words rang through his head again and the monster went ballistic.

"Hey, what do you think about me?" He asked, turning on his heel and looking directly at Suga who tensed up and kept looking at the empty doorway that was suddenly very interesting and holding his full attention. "Sugawara?"

He reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn his body towards him, but still he turned his head towards the door, desperately trying not to look at Daichi. But the utter fear on his face told Daichi that he was battling with himself at this moment.

"Tell me?" He asked, but it was more of a command than a request.

Suga gulped loudly and glanced over at Daichi from the corner of his eye, and the serious look on his face made Suga burst up into a plume of smoke from embarrassment. He couldn't tell him; what if he didn't feel the same? What if he was rejected? What if they couldn't be friends anymore? All these were going through Suga's head as he thought about what to do.

"L-l-like a friend….right?" Suga said, copying what Daichi had always said to the others, hoping it was the right answer that was needed.

Daichi knew exactly why he was saying it like that, and yet still somehow it irritated him that he would say they were _just_ friends. He grabbed Suga's shoulder again and jerked him forward, scaring the boy slightly at the sudden hostile movement. Before Suga could say another word Daichi locked his lips on his in a harsh kiss.

He pulled back away from Suga and looked him dead in the eye. "I never thought of you as _just_ a friend." He told him sternly. His eyes were serious as he looked at Suga dead in the face. "I don't think you did either."

Suga had a lump stuck in his throat as he looked at Daichi. The captain suddenly turned red across the cheeks and ears, showing the embarrassment he was now feeling for being so directly forward with his confession. He dropped his hand from Suga and covered his face to try and hide from the stare the other was giving him.

"Daichi…." Suga finally spoke, his eyes wide in shock still, trying to convince himself it wasn't just another dream he was having.

"Don't just stare at me like that," Daichi laughed, playfully pushing his cheek so his face turned slightly from him. He couldn't stand such an intense stare at him like how Suga was.

Suga's face split into a smile, a bright happy one that seemed to make light gather around him. Suga reached out his arms and wrapped them around Daichi's neck, making the taller boy tense up this time in surprise at the sudden hug. He stared at Suga who was on his shoulder and saw the smile on his face, making Daichi himself smile.

"So I'm guessing that's a yeah," Daichi asked with a chuckle, patting Suga's back and setting him at ease.

The whole rest of the day it took all Suga and Daichi had not to act any different with each other than they had been before. It was a few hand holds taken here a few shoulder bumps there, but they couldn't give anything else so the team wouldn't find out.

Hinata gave a yawn as his arms reached above his head to stretch. His muscles ached from the day's training, and it seemed everyone else was just as tired.

"Alright, everyone ate and washed up right?" Suga asked, looking around at everyone and seeing the wet hairs of fresh showers. "Good, then let's head to bed and sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, and for you two to have alone time, right?" Tsukishima teased, smirking at the two leaders with a cross of his arm and a raised eyebrow.

Suga opened his mouth and tried to push the blush from his cheeks that was rising. "What?" He asked, looking around at everyone who were now glaring at Tsukishima as if he had just told them a secret that wasn't supposed to be leaked.

Daichi looked around at everyone with stern eyes, raising an eyebrow right back at them. "What are you guys not telling us?"

"Well, we already know about you two," Nishinoya said, scratching the back of his head with a small laugh.

"What?!" Suga said, face getting even darker before he groaned and put a hand to his face.

"We kind of saw you two during lunch break," Hinata cut in, looking around the room and finally at them, scared he'll get in trouble once more.

This time it was Daichi's turn to turn bright red and look at everyone in embarrassment. He couldn't believe they had all seen him and Suga kiss and that crazy confession between the two of them.

"You guys really have to stop spying on others," Daichi told them sternly with a groan of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take punishment later!" Tanaka said with a smile on his face.

"Just hurry up and go spend some time!" Nishinoya said, patting both of them on the back and knocking them forward.

Suga and Daichi looked at them in surprise before smiling and grabbing Suga's hand and dragging them off to their room.


	7. First Move - TsukishimaXHinata

**Phew! Here is another chapter for all of you awesome people! This was a request made by Zain and Kria! There wasn't anything specific ya'll wanted so I just went with the flow and typed away! I hope you like it and thank you for reading my stories! It mean's a lot to me that there are people who read it out there!**

**So please enjoy and have a great day! 3**

The sun and the moon, that is how everyone always describes the two of them with how different they were. Hinata was bright and cheerful, always looking to become better and stronger; he made friends easily and got along with everyone. One the other had Tsukishima was cold and rude, seeing things in a negative way; he didn't care to improve in volleyball, and not many people got along with him.

Everyone was drawn towards the sun, something so full of warm and light, you couldn't help but be drawn towards it like a moth to a light bulb. Just like everyone else, Tsukishima was drawn towards the light. He wished to become more like Hinata and be surrounded be others like he was now.

Tsukishima watched Hinata be surrounded by the team who were laughing and talking with him like they had known each other for their entire lives. And here he was standing on the side of the court with no one around him. He felt intensely jealous over that, and instead of acting it out, he grabbed his back and headed out of the gym.

"Tsukki!"

The freckled faced boy ran up to the blonde, patting his shoulder to make him slow down. Yamaguchi smiled at him, before walking next to him down the street. He was wrong, he did at least have one friend by his side that seemed to always know about him.

"Hey, did you talk to Hinata today?" Yamaguchi smiled, leaning forward to look at his friend.

Tsukishima's face darkened, making Yamaguchi flinch in fear at the irritation that crossed over Tsukki's face. Maybe Yamaguchi knew a little too much about how Tsukishima was. He had even found out who he had a crush on and seemed to be trying to push them together.

"Hm," He grunted, keeping his eyes forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Kageyama! Please!" Hinata begged as he stared at the tempered boy with big pleading eyes. "Just for a few days!"

"No!" Kageyama shouted at him, walking briskly away from the shorter boy on the court.

"What's going on?" Yamaguchi asked Daichi with a raised eyebrow. Back and forth they went across the court with Hinata pleading with Kageyama about something.

"For the last time no!" Kageyama shouted at him again, but this time he whipped around and glared down at the small boy with darkness covering his face in a horror kind of way.

Hinata shrunk down to the floor in fear as he clamped his mouth shut and looked like a wounded dog sitting there with his tail tucked between his legs. Kageyama stormed off irritably away from Hinata, leaving him on the floor in defeat.

"Seems Hinata's parents are going to be gone for a few days, so they told him to look for someone to stay with." Sugawara said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, a little too loudly, but it was enough for Hinata to hear. "His house is big enough."

Tsukishima paled and then glared at Yamaguchi in anger and embarrassment, wondering what the hell was wrong with him to say something so crazy like that. Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima innocently, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Really?" Hinata asked, suddenly in front of Tsukishima with his hands clasped in front of him in a begging way. His puppy dog eyes were looking at him just as pleadingly as he had done with Kageyama, hoping the blonde would help him with his problem.

It was the last thing Tsukishima wanted to do; he didn't want to get into this problem and cause more problems than there already were. But the way Hinata was looking at him with absolute desperation was even breaking down his high built walls.

"Fine," Tsukishima sighed, dropping his head slightly and his arms loosely to his side.

Hinata all but jumped in joy for the approval. He couldn't believe that Tsukishima of all people just agreed to let him stay in his house while his parents were gone. Another sigh came out Tsukishima at the very thought of him taking pity on Hinata and stooping to his level.

"Thanks so much Tsukishima! You don't know how much this helps! I didn't know if I'd be able to find someone." On and on Hinata went, chattering off Tsukishima's ear.

Suddenly Hinata went quiet next to him, making the tall blonde glance out of the corner of his eye at the shorter one who was staring at the ground now. Tsukishima began to wonder if something had hurt the boy on the road to make him go quiet.

"Hey Tsukishima." Hinata said quietly, surprising him. "You don't like me do you?"

Tsukishima wasn't expecting that sudden accusation there. "I don't hate you." He told him, not really sure what to say to him. But the down casted look on his face was breaking Tsukishima's walls down once again. "I just don't know what to say."

Hinata looked at him in slight surprise, not expecting Tsukishima to actually admit a fault upon himself. But then a bright smile appeared on his face, happy that the taller, normally rude, boy was now opening up. "Well, then I'll just have to make it so you have fun too!"

Tsukishima wasn't sure what to say to that, but somehow it made the corner of his mouth quirk up. Hinata never stopped talking through the walk to his house, and every now and again Tsukishima would answer, making Hinata smile and go on more. Tsukishima didn't mind at all, if anything it gave him more to know about the smaller boy he never knew before.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Hinata asked when they finally made it to Tsukishima's house and had their things dropped off already. He was peeking around the corner to the living room at Tsukishima. "What type of music do you listen to anyway?"

Tsukishima looked over at him as he set his bag down. He grabbed the edge of his headphones and put them on his neck, raising a questioning eyebrow at Hinata. "What? Curious to know if I listen to heavy metal or something?"

Hinata shook his head quickly and stepped into the room. He made a nervous gesture of scratching his head and gave a shy little smile. "Well, I don't know much about you at all." He admitted, realizing he had been going on about himself this whole time, and was staying at Tsukishima's house without really knowing much about said person.

Tsukishima was taken aback slightly and smirked, walking over to Hinata the rest of the way with his chin in the air like always. He liked that he could look down at Hinata, it made him seem more feminine in his eyes. He grabbed his head phones and took it off his neck. Before Hinata could ask, he placed it on his ears.

"Then, learn more about me." Tsukishima told him as he leaned down and looked at Hinata's face, eye to eye.

English words sang out through the speakers, surprising Hinata more that he never heard any of the music with how much louder it was than he expected. His cheeks were slightly red now from looking at Tsukishima in the eye; they were never eye level so it made him nervous with the other boy directly in front of him.

"So this is the kind of music you listen to." Hinata said, slightly stumbling over his words as he lifted the headphones off and gave them back. He felt so nervous that his fingers were slightly shaking.

Tsukishima noticed the blush on his face, and the warm feeling of pride swelled up in his chest. So he was finally being noticed huh? Maybe this little inconvenience of housing someone would work to his convenience in the end.

"I guess it's a good thing it's the weekend!" Hinata smiled goofily at him, trying to change the subject as he looked around the house in curiosity.

Tsukishima grabbed his arm and made him look at him, before he leaned down once again and looked him in the eye. "Careful not to become too curious. You may not be able to leave after you learn too much."

Hinata wasn't sure what to think, but he could feel the heat rush to his face again and turn him into a tomato at how embarrassed he was. He turned his head away from looking directly at Tsukki, his body urging him to do things his mind wasn't too sure about yet. "What if I don't want to leave?" He mumbled very quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Tsukki asked, catching some of it, but not the whole bit.

Hinata shook his head furiously and waved his other hand, telling Tsukki that he didn't need to worry about it. Tsukki stood up and gave a small little hum with the smile obvious in his eyes. This was definitely going to be more interesting than he first expected, but for Hinata, it may just open up some feelings for Tsukki that he didn't know were there.

"Morning," Hinata yawn as he scratched at his head as his hair stuck up at all places, more crazily than before.

"So much like a child. In height and in mind." Tsukki teased as he came out of his room the same time.

"Hey!" Hinata complained, eyes snapping open as he put his fists into the air in complaint. Then he saw the smirk and heard the slight chuckle come from Tsukki telling him it was all just teasing. "That's not funny!" He crossed his arms and gave a little huff before smiling himself. "Well, I look down on you when we're playing anyway!"

Tsukishima didn't expect the teasing from Hinata, and he knew exactly what he meant. Just because this shorty could jump higher than him for spikes he thought he'd be able to look down at him.

"Yeah, if you didn't have your eyes closed all the time." Tsukki told him with a teasing laugh once more. He reached his hand out and ruffled Hinata's hair, making the shorter boy grumble once more and fling his hand away in irritation.

They didn't have much time to spare as they woke up completely, ate breakfast and changed, before heading back out towards the school gym to head to practice.

"Hey! So how was the first night?" Nishinoya asked with a teasing laugh coming out of it.

"Did he do things to you while you slept?" Tanaka asked with a dark look over his eyes.

"No!" Hinata shouted at him with his lips puckered out in a pout.

"So what **did** you guys do?" Nishinoya pushed, raising his eyebrows at him up and down repeatedly.

"None of your business!" Hinata argued with him, but his ears were growing intensely red at the questioning, and all it did was bring up the thoughts of what he wanted to do with Tsukishima. His heart thumped in his heart crazily, making warmth spread through him.

He looked up at Tsukishima who smirked at him, making his heart sputter even more. Oh god, he knew this feeling. He had never felt it before, but he knew what it was from hearing about it so much. He couldn't have feelings for Tsukishima! There was no possible way!...Could there be?

"So, what did happen?" Yamaguchi whispered as he sneaked up next to Tsukki.

"None of your business." He told Yamaguchi, but the smirk on his face said otherwise, making the freckled boy smile in turn.

"That good huh? Hopefully it'll go better too." Yamaguchi said with a smile.

"Ne, Kageyama?" Hinata asked when the two were relatively alone on the side of the gym. "What do you do when you like someone?"

The mean tempered boy furrowed his brows and dropped the volleyball from his hands, staring at Hinata with wide eyes and a slightly slack jaw. He wasn't sure if he heard him right, but from the embarrassed look on his face, he was guessing he did hear him perfectly clear.

"So you have someone you like too…" Kageyama said, composing himself quickly back into his calm demeanor. In truth he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, or what to give as advice.

"So? What do I do?" Hinata asked again, wondering why he wasn't answering and feeling a little antsy.

Kageyama looked back at him, thinking carefully. Since he still wasn't quite sure, he just told him the first thought he could think of. "I'd say make the first move."

"The first move? Like what?" Hinata asked, slightly perked up at the advice.

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. "Something that'll make them realize how you feel."

Hinata stared at Kageyama, and then trailed his eyesight to Tsukishima who was talking with Yamaguchi on the other side of the gym. He felt his ears turn hot in embarrassment, but he was determined to make the first move to show Tsukishima that he liked him.

"Ah! Why did it have to rain now?" Hinata complained as they finally reached Tsukishima's house once more.

They had their bags over their heads to stop the rain form hitting them as much, but they were still soaked when they got inside; as if they had taken a shower.

"I'm getting some towels," Tsukishima told him, before taking off his shoes and heading towards the bathroom.

"Wah!" Hinata groaned as he opened his school uniform jacket to try and air it out.

"Here," Tsukishima said, tossing a towel at his head, making him jerk back in surprise at the sudden hit.

Hinata quickly began jerking the towel from side to side, drying his head off crudely. He slipped off his jacket, trying to try off more from the rain faster. Tsukishima looked over and noticed all the water still dripping off from his hair and onto the floor.

"Dry off correctly," Tsukishima told him, grabbing his own towel and adding it to Hinata's own.

He put his hands on Hinata's head over the towel and rubbed at his hair, soaking up the water and making Hinata scrunch his nose up. Hinata looked at Tsukki's chest as he stood directly in front of him, close enough he could smell the slight scent come off of the blonde. This was the moment, he had to make the first move now when he could.

Shakily he reached out his hand and grabbed onto Tsukki's shirt, tugging slightly to make him stop with the drying. He looked up at Tsukki who was holding the towel still and pushed up on the tops of his toes. But it still wasn't enough height to do what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Tsukki asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata's face lit up brightly as he dropped to his feet again and then his face, trying to act like nothing had happened, or that he was stretching or something. He grabbed the edge of his shirt, fumbling with it to try and make the nervousness go away.

"First move," He mumbled, grumbling more to himself in irritation and disappointment, than to answer what Tsukki had asked.

Tsukki looked down at him in confusion, before it finally clicked in his head what he meant by first move. He smirked, his curiosity filling his mind with what made Hinata do such a gutsy thing; yet at the same happy because that means the boy was playing into his scheme of making him realize his feelings.

"First move huh?" He asked, making Hinata jerk in surprise that he said it out loud and that Tsukishima heard him say such a thing. "Shouldn't you leave that to the taller person?"

Hinata wasn't connecting it very well what he meant by that, but then Tsukki suddenly jerked on the towel, making his head tilt up so he was looking at the blonde. Before Hinata could see how close Tsukki was, his lips were pressing against the blondes. It was a slow, surprisingly gentle kiss that Tsukki pressed onto him.

"There's the first move," Tsukki said as he pulled away slightly and looked at Hinata under the towel with a smile.

It was the first time he actually saw Tsukki smile and not just smirk. His heart was pounding so hard in his ears he hardly heard what Tsukki had said. It was obvious enough what he had said though and it made Hinata all the more sure his heart would burst in his chest right then.

"Wha…" Hinata finally said, finding his voice once again and stepping back once to look at Tsukki better.

"I told you if you become too curious you'd never leave." Tsukki told him, bringing up what he had said last night.

"Wait! Then…" Hinata said as Tsukki stepped back and turned on his heel.

"I'm taking a bath!" Tsukki interrupted him, but stopped before leaving the room and gave another smile.

He exited out of the room, and then Hinata lost all strength in his legs as he collapsed and slid to the floor. He felt like all his energy drained out of his body as his mind finally caught up with what had happened. And that way Tsukki made it seem like it was a game made it all the worse. But somehow it was like his heart craved that challenge. He didn't want to get out of this.

"So I'm guessing something good happened?" Yamaguchi asked the next day at practice.

Tsukishima dropped the smile off his face that he didn't know was peeking through. Though that would explain why everyone was looking at him with questioning looks. He shook his head and turned his back on them, looking at Yamaguchi only.

"You could say that." He said softly, so the others wouldn't get in on the conversation.

Yamaguchi smiled widely at him, happy as he looked over at Hinata who was staring with a slight blush on his cheeks and with intense eyes at Tsukishima's back thinking he couldn't see him now. When he realized Yamaguchi was watching him he brightened more and turned the other way quickly.

"Yo! Hinata!" Nishinoya shouted in the middle of their break. "Maybe you should stay over at my house! I mean, it's not like you and Tsukishima there get along!"

He was definitely saying it loud enough that the blond heard him. Tsukki's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he glanced over at Nishinoya who just smirked at him and went back to Hinata. Tsukishima didn't like how friendly and obviously close to Hinata. He was feeling increasingly protective over the smaller boy and the more Nishinoya pushed the more it nagged him. Plus it didn't help that Nishinoya was trying to take Hinata out of his house and from his hands; which irked him more than anything.

Hinata's mouth gaped open and close trying to get something a word in for himself, but Nishinoya just kept going on and on about the differences between Hinata and Tsukki and how Hinata should be staying over at his house the last few days before he needed to go back.

Tsukishima walk….or more charged, towards Nishinoya and Hinata, determination in his eyes. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him from Nishinoya quickly, looking at the senior with hard eyes that had a wild glint in them of protectiveness. Tsukishima leaned down and pressed his lips against Hinata's again.

The court silenced as Tsukishima pulled back and looked at Nishinoya with a glare that threatened him. "Don't touch what isn't yours." He told him angrily.

Though Tsukishima was expecting shouts of argument or ones of surprise, but instead Nishinoya smiled and so did the rest of the team.

"About time something happened." Tanaka said with a chuckle.

"Just a little push to help, eh?" Nishinoya said, elbowing Tanaka in the side with a smile just as creepy.

"W-w-what's going on?!" Kageyama asked, looking back and forth between Hinata and Tsukishima.

"The only one who didn't know about anything," Sugawara sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and shaking his head in disbelief.

Hinata was clutching onto Tsukki's shirt with a bright blush across his face as he put his face down and tried to hide it, too embarrassed to look up at anyone. But he was happy, now everyone knew and it was finally concluded that what their feelings between each other were true.


End file.
